challenge oneshots
by Akolbi
Summary: challenge fics from horselovr, first is a perodite.
1. Chapter 1

The car was destroyed.

Percy, of course, felt nothing. The curse of achilles saved him.

Annabeth, however, was not so lucky. She had suffered major wounds. Her blood covered the inside of the car. She would never make it to the hospital.

"percy," she breathed.

"yes?" percy was frensied.

"i love you," annabeth seemed to be holding on only for him.

"i love you too, annabeth!"

"but you need to," she took a breath, "find someone who"

Another breath.

"Makes you happy"

A final breath.

"like you've made me"

And she died.

Percy cried as the ambulance arrived.

line

Percy was in a stupor for the next week. Nobody could break his depression. Artemis had allowed Thalia to return, in an attempt to cheer percy up. The stolls tried to involve him in pranks. Clarise had even decided to try to cheer him up.

Then he was visted by a certian goddess.

Aphrodite was known for preying on depressed men, the only thing people didn't question was her motives.

Everyone assumed that aprodite just wanted these men i a physical manner, they didn't consider that she actually cared about them.

She matched her favorite men with women she thought would make them happy, but sometimes things were out of her control. She had loved both percy and annabeth, and wanted them to be happy, but the fates had decided to kill annabeth, something she despised them for.

But that had to wait, there were more important things to do than curse the fates, they could not be hurt. She could help percy, though.

Her lovers were usually the ones just below those such as percy, but occasionally she would take one, such as a situation like this. She was criticized for it, but they almost always felt better afterward, and that was enough for her.

line

percy was returning to the blissful darkness of his cabin. Here he was bombarded by memories of annabeth, but they could wash over him, without the disturbances caused by those who wanted him to forget, but he couldn't forget, especially her dying wish:

"find somone who makes you happy"

He had, but she died. He knew that he had to move on, but his fatal flaw wouldn't let him forget.

"you don't have to forget her."

Percy turned to face aphrodite, "what do you mean?"

Aphrodite sat on his bed, and motioned for him to sit beside her, "you can member her, and still move on. She was meant to be with you, but the fates wouldn't allow it, she was wise enough to know, however, that you need a woman in your life."

Aphrodite leaned forward and gave percy a soft kiss, slowly deepening it.

A few months later percy realized that his woman would not be his lover, who he rarely saw from that day forth, and usually did no more than discuss a quest, of their daughter.

The woman in his life.

The girl who made his life worth living again.


	2. Chapter 2

Annabeth walked up to thalia, "how do i...leave the hunt?"

Thalia gave annabeth a weird look, "what do you mean?"

"i'm tired, thalia, i've been living a lie for the past year. Percy and i are dating, behind artemis' back, behind your back, but i love him."

Thalia sighed and gave annabeth a pleading look, "how, how do you know?"

Annabeth was suspicious at first, then decided she wasn't going to be ratted out, "whenever i think of him i'm happy, i see him and i want to be with him forever..."

Thalia stared at annabeth: "i...i think i'm in love, but i'm not sure nico asked me to quit the hunters, so we could be together. I told him i would think about it. I don't know what i want to do!

He, he knows what i've been through, he lost his world, and so have i. He was trapped in that casino, i was a tree, we like the same things, he just...we were meant to be together, we'll have three gods to add to the list that hate us, but it would be worth it."

" yeah, percy is..."

Artemis appeared in front of the girls, "i've been listening to your conversation."

The girls were terrified, and dared not move.P

"go, this is no longer your home. Your homes are with those two boys," artemis spat the word, like it was a dirty thing.

As they walked away from the camp thalia turned to annabeth and exclaimed, "we're free!"


End file.
